A Moment
by Fvvn
Summary: Maehara, Isogai dan sebuah kursi dengan stoking krim. warning : LIME


Maehara tahu riwayatnya tamat di detik ia mengajak Isogai mampir ke rumah dengan setumpuk kantung belanjaan berisi pakaian wanita.

.

.

.

 **A Moment**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Yuusei Matsui**

 **Rate M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : PWP guys, lime—lime aneh yang pernah gue buat sepanjang sejarah ngetik fanfic. Picisanlah. Pulnu bangetlah.**

 **Dedikasi buat Kuo yang kepengen liat anuanu versi gue gimana. Ngga tau ya ini kalo bisa keitung anuanu lol. Ciyal nambah deh list fanfic ratem gue.**

.

.

.

Jebakan. Maehara menelan ludah diam-diam, mengubur sepenggal kata penuh muslihatnya dalam-dalam. Isogai sibuk melepas sepatu, wajahnya terlihat normal, tentu saja karena ia tidak tahu kantung belanja yang Maehara genggam bukan ditujukan untuk mantan-mantan atau perempuan incarannya.

Faktanya, Maehara sedang tidak mengincar siapapun. Ralat—perempuan jenis apapun.

Kantung belanjaan ini murni tak bertuan. Maehara membelinya tanpa pikir panjang. Semua pakaian, wig, stoking, knee-sock, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ketika melihat jejeran toko di sepanjang jalan pulang, fantasinya kembali terngiang.

Mimpi yang semalam membuatnya hampir gila.

Bermodalkan ingatan seadanya, ia membeli keperluan wanita dengan wajah selurus besi panas. Isogai yang menemani hanya bisa ngoceh dan bercuap tentang kebiasaan untuk berhemat—mengingat mereka masih kelas 3 SMP, masih berada pada batas semi remaja—yang normalnya menghabiskan tabungan untuk membeli handuk, tisu, atau DVD rental. Tapi Maehara tak membalas dengan kata-kata. Hanya ada sorot diam dan anggukan sesekali kalau Isogai sudah mulai emosi karena petuahnya diabaikan.

Yuuma Isogai menghela napas lelah. Memukul bahunya sendiri, menerobos dapur untuk membuat minuman seolah rumah ini adalah miliknya sendiri. Dimaklumi karena memang ia dan Maehara sudah berkawan sejak balita. Dan karena fakta inilah, Isogai tak pernah mencurigai apapun dan Maehara mengambil kesempatan itu.

Genggaman tangan Maehara pada belanjaannya menguat—Isogai belum tahu kalau ada satu celana dalam yang motifnya amat memalukan bersemayam di dalam kantung belanjaan pada bagian paling bawah.

Gulp.

"I-Isogai. Kalau sudah selesai langsung susul ke kamar ya."

"Oke."

Tegukan air kembali terdengar setelah respon pendek didapatkan. Maehara menunduk, berjalan hati-hati melewati sahabatnya yang tak berdosa.

Hari ini ia tahu ia akan menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita nonton ap—"

Isogai berhenti bertanya ketika matanya menangkap kondisi kamar Maehara yang bersih dan lenggang tanpa setitik noda. Tapi bukan itu fokus yang membuat Isogai heran dan geming dadakan, melainkan karena sosok Maehara yang duduk di kursi persis di tengah-tengah ruangan, sejalur dengan arah datang Isogai yang belum menutup pintu dengan sempurna.

"Maehara?"

"Um? Oh."

Awal yang tidak lazim mengingat meja belajar Maehara letaknya di pojokkan dan ia menggeser kursi ke posisi tengah dengan maksud tertentu yang tidak bisa diutarakan. Maehara tak berani menatap wajah sahabatnya—hanya tersenyum bermasalah. Bokongnya bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri Isogai yang masih celingukan ketika sahabatnya menggantikannya untuk menutup pintu,

"Coba duduk dulu." Tukasnya seraya menunjuk kursi yang baru saja didudukinya dengan sorot mata dan memastikan bahwa Isogai tidak mendengar suara pintu yang sengaja dikuncinya diam-diam.

"Kenapa sih?"

Kepolosan itu membunuhnya. Bohong kalau Maehara tidak gugup. Bohong kalau ia bisa melakukannya dengan ringan dan leluasa.

"Aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

"Tolong apa?"

Isogai yang sudah duduk di kursi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena tak mengerti. Posisi sang karib yang rapi tanpa cela membuat Maehara menghela napas berat.

"Kau benar-benar—"

Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang mengudara, Maehara memungut kantung belanjaannya dan menyodorkannya di depan Isogai yang melotot.

"Aku ingin tanya pendapatmu soal ini."

Isogai mencari tahu sendiri dengan mengaduk dan mengeluarkan salah satu kontennya—wig hitam panjang 60 senti tergerai lurus.

"Um… bagus?" jawaban yang tak meyakinkan. Mata Maehara mengunci Isogai lekat-lekat.

"Coba kau pakai."

"Apa?"

"Coba saja—"

Isogai makin penasaran dengan ketidakbiasaan respon temannya yang terdengar datar dan canggung sekali.

"Um, oke. Tapi ini kan wig perempuan?" tanpa perlu mendengar balasan dari Maehara, Isogai sudah berinisiatif sendiri. Helaian hitam selembut beludru itu jatuh mengenai pundak-pundak Isogai.

Maehara menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah luarbiasa.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan?"

"Teruskan."

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi respon singkat yang canggung. Maehara sudah berjalan menjauhi tempat dan mengambil sesuatu dari kolong ranjangnya.

Berani sumpah, saat tubuh itu kembali, perasaan Isogai mendadak tidak enak ketika ia menangkap segenggam tali di tangan Maehara. Ukurannya memang tidak panjang, tapi cukup untuk membelit tubuhnya di atas kursi,

"T-tunggu Mae—"

Isogai terlambat melakukan pemberontakkan. Maehara yang pandangannya sudah jauh kedepan menghalangi akses gerak dan menahan tubuh Isogai selama prosesi pengikatan pergelangan tangannya pada lengan kursi. Wajah Maehara berkeringat menahan emosi kompleks yang sebagian besar mungkin masih tertidur di dalam sanubari.

"Maaf, tapi aku tahu kau pasti akan pergi kalau tidak kuikat."

Sekarang Isogai paham kenapa kursinya menjulang di tengah ruangan. Posisi yang amat strategis untuk menjauhkannya dari benda-benda apapun yang berpotensi untuk melukai Maehara.

"Isogai—" Maehara tersenyum pasrah, napasnya terengah, gugup menjalari syarafnya. Tangan itu tak berhenti sampai mengikat—kali ini turun merambat pada bagian kancing celana jins yang dikenakan Isogai, dan membuka resletingnya tanpa bimbang.

"Tunggu—Maehara!"

Isogai yang tak berdaya hanya bisa berteriak. Wajah serius kawan sejawatnya menimbulkan gejolak baru yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan baik oleh Isogai. Sebab rasa aneh, malu, tergelitik dan tidak nyaman berkolaborasi menciptakan desakan tersendiri dari sisi terdalam hati.

Maehara masih bersusah payah mengatur ritme pernapasan yang mulai berantakan. Keringat basah membuat poni-poninya jatuh menutupi bagian dahi—dan Maehara yang melirik serius dari sudut bawah benar-benar membuat Isogai kehabisan kata.

"M-Mae—"

Jins miliknya ditarik paksa untuk melolos dari sepasang kaki jenjang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi malu-malu. Isogai mulai berkaca-kaca—takut. Ketika jemari itu meraih sepasang stoking krim dan memakaikannya pada kaki Isogai yang terekspos bebas. Sentuhan menggelitik menyergap di setiap titik dermis Isogai—sungguh perasaan yang amat ganjil, dan begitu baru. Pelan-pelan Maehara menjamah dari bagian telapak, betis—hingga naik vertikal menuju paha.

"Uh—"

Belum pernah sedikitpun Isogai merasa sensitif saat bagian tubuhnya disentuh orang lain.

"Ukh—"

Setiap titik, setiap lajur, semua jejak sapuan Maehara direkam dengan baik oleh sensor kulitnya. Seperti gema. Sensasi itu meninggalkan bekas meskipun Maehara telah berpindah tempat untuk menjamah.

"A-Ah—Maehara! Sudah!"

Isogai merasa usapan yang menyentuh bagian paha dalamnya meninggalkan efek kejut tersendiri sampai ia tak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya lagi. Matanya terkatup karena tak sanggup menghadapi sahabatnya dengan kondisi yang 'ditelanjangi'. Isogai melarikan diri. Alisnya menukik agar matanya makin terkatup rapat.

"…Kau marah padaku?"

Rambut madu menunjukkan riak yang cukup bersalah. Sayang saja Isogai tak melihatnya.

"Hei—Isogai?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar. Maehara tak mengistirahatkan tangannya samasekali. Telapaknya menyentuh dagu Isogai, menaikkannya sedikit.

Pelan-pelan Isogai membuka mata. Semburat akan rasa malu masih menyelubungi pipinya yang ditangkap erat.

"H-hentikan saja—ya?"

"Tidak bisa…"

"Maehara!"

Jeda.

"—Maaf."

Lutut Maehara membentur lantai dan punggungnya melengkung. Isogai melotot ketika mendapati sahabatnya menurunkan kepala untuk menarik stokingnya dengan gigi-gigi.

"M-Mae—"

Kain stoking naik-turun menggelitik kulit. Isogai terisak saat Maehara mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membasahi kain stoking di bagian punggung kaki. Merata sampai warna krim stoking menjadi gelap dan pucat. Jemari kiri Maehara menjamah paha Isogai yang tak terlindungi kain, sementara yang kanannya mengangkat salah satu tumit Isogai, menariknya dan meletakkannya diantara paha dalam miliknya. Jemari kiri Maehara meluncur menuruni tekukan lutut Isogai. Berani sumpah, Isogai dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah kakinya.

Maehara memejamkan mata. Melenguh tiba-tiba—membuat tengkuk Isogai merinding hebat.

"Ha-ah—"

Telapak kaki Isogai dipaksa untuk menginjak kepemilikkan temannya. Maehara menekannya, sengaja menggosoknya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Maaf—" bibir bawah digigitnya. Maehara tak lelah mengulangi ucapan yang sama sepanjang tindakannya.

Cengkeramannya melemas dan tangannya berhenti bergerak. Mengambil napas sejenak. Maehara masih menunduk, melepas celananya dengan tangan gemetar—resleting yang turun menimbulkan suara yang membuat jantung Isogai berdetak anomali tak karuan.

Terakhir kali Isogai melihat'nya' saat mereka berdua masih berumur tujuh tahun—masih tak punya malu untuk telanjang dan mandi dalam satu bak yang sama. Isogai tidak tahu wujudnya yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang begitu masif dan kaku luarbiasa—terlebih semua itu terjadi karena semata-mata sosoknya.

"Maaf kalau permintaanku berlebihan—"

"H-hah. injak aku—Isogai."

Apa.

"Injak—"

Isogai membelalak. Melihat Maehara menampakkan sisi hina yang tidak seperti biasanya. Keringat masih deras menyelubungi ketiak dan dada Isogai. Kaki berstoking itu kembali menelusup diantara paha Maehara. Kali ini Isogai yang mengejang karena kulitnya dapat mengecap milik Maehara lebih jelas setelah selubung celana yang membungkusnya menghilang. Satu mili mereka terpisah jarak—Isogai tak mau memikirkan lebih jauh karena ia takut terbawa suasana. Wig yang bersemayam di kepalanya sampai terjatuh, tak acuh.

"M-Mimpiku h-hah—tidak ada apa-apanya."

Maehara kembali kehilangan kontrol pernapasan.

Kemudian tertawa ironi dengan keringat bercucuran di dahi.

"Kau kecewa melihat temanmu—tidak sejernih yang kau pikirkan? Hha-ah."

Cengkeramannya menguat di kaki Isogai,

"Kau kecewa—Isogai?"

Entah karena intonasi atau nada suara Maehara yang terdengar menantangnya, kaki Isogai mulai bergerak dengan kehendak pribadi.

"A-ah—"

Maehara terkejut ketika sensasi perih dan nikmat berkolaborasi tatkala telapak kaki mungil Isogai benar-benar menekan bagian bawah tubuh Maehara dan menggosoknya dengan kuat.

"AHH! I-Isogai!"

Dipanggil tiba-tiba membuat Isogai bersemu luarbiasa. Maehara tersenyum dibalik deru napasnya. Injakkan Isogai semakin membabi buta—gosokkannya bergerak tanpa pola. Maehara menutup mata untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih menyenangkan. Jempol dan jari telunjuk kaki ikut andil bekerja—mencubiti kepemilikkan Maehara. Sengat panas menjalar makin kuat, tiba-tiba saja Maehara menangkap kaki Isogai dan menghentikan aksinya. Menjepit kaki tersebut dengan selangkangan yang menyempit.

"A-ahh!"

Suaranya memekik kencang. Berani taruhan Isogai ikut menutup mata karena tak sanggup melihat kelemahan Maehara.

Sungguh sahabat yang pengertian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya ada napas yang bersahutan dari kedua pihak yang saling menunduk. Maehara menyeka dahinya. Memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dibalik lengan yang berfungsi sebagai dinding penghalang. Sebuah _timing_ yang tepat karena Isogai juga sedang memerhatikannya—namun lantas melempar pandang saat kontak intim tercipta.

"Haha. Wajahmu memerah."

Isogai memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tak mampu membalas ucapan Maehara karena terlalu malu luarbiasa. dan Maehara sudah tak peduli lagi, sebenarnya. Doanya sudah terkabul, dan ia tak berani meminta lebih.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa lupakan semuanya seolah ini hanyalah mimpi konyol—"

"T-tidak bisa… bodoh." bibir Isogai bergetar. Ekspresinya tenggelam terhalang oleh poni yang lepek berkeringat.

Maehara mengelus pipi kenyal itu. Menatap sayu.

"Begitu ya. Maaf."

Sapuan lembutnya membekas pahit—sepahit akhir dari tindakan setengah-setengah mereka.

Di detik kontak kulit berhenti, Maehara bangkit berbalik badan. Dan Isogai menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

Kesal mengetahui fakta bodoh dari Maehara—yang tak menyadari bahwa ikatan talinya di lengan telah lepas, semenjak Isogai menginjak Maehara dengan sukacita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **A/N** : HAHAHAH. Anjir gue ga pinter bikin ginian. Ini apaan punten ajalah.

 **P.S** : trus jadi ngga ada gunanya sempak seksi yang udah cape-cape dibeli Maehara disini. Jangan tanya gue gimana cara anak SMP beli sempak seksi OTL


End file.
